Past To Present
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara's past come back to haunt them in the form of two girls, both they knew from childhood. What can happen since both the boys have turned murderous and hateful? Sasuke/OC Gaara/OC Enjoy!


_**Past to Present**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rachel: ...Boo.**_

_**Nikki: ... Rawr.**_

_**Gaara: ......**_

_**Sasuke: ....I keel joo!!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone: wtf? O.o**_

_**Sasuke: nothing... -shifty eyes-**_

_**Nikki: -.- Welcome to another one of my beautiful stories! I don't actually know what's going to happen yet... but stick with me. Please? Dx -puppy dog eyes-**_

_**Rachel: Nikki does not own Naruto in any way. She only owns Nicole Peters and Rachel Winter. She doesn't own any lyrics either.**_

_**Nikki: T.T**_

_**Gaara: ...................................**_

_**Sasuke: -.-**_

_**Everyone: Read on! -cha chas across the world-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

"_Tanuki-kun!" a delighted little brunette girl calls._

_The blood haired little boy turns to face her, giggles and hugs her as she runs into his arms._

"_I missed you Tanuki-kun!" the little girl squeals._

"_I missed you too, Kaki-chan." the little boy replies. Beside this little reunion is another, just as memorable meeting._

"_Tee hee! You've grown Karasu-kun." the tiny black haired girl exclaims, giggling behind her hand. The raven haired boy puffs his chest out and stands on his tippy-toes._

"_Your hair is longer now, Mizu-chan." the boy compliments back. The little girl blushes and runs her hands through her hair self consciously._

_The little brunette girl and blood haired boy are playing in the sand, the boy making funny shapes in the air with it, and the black haired boy and girl are playing on the swings._

_Little did these children know, this would be the last time they would see each other in many years._

_**Years later.........**_

(Nicole's POV)

I scowl down at the village of Konoha.

"Why are we here, Rach?" I ask, whining slightly.

She sighs impatiently at me. "The chuunin exams, that's why!" she answers for probably... the hundred millionth time that hour.

"Why Konoha though?" I continue. She shakes her head and walks down towards the city. I groan and jump down nimbly after her.

My light brown hair flutters in the wind behind me, out of my orange eyes. Around my eyes is some thick eyeliner, making my eyes stand out even more against my tanned skin, as well as deep red lipstick on my lips. My shirt is short, showing of my stomach, backless, showing off my black angel wing tattoos, black, with thick straps and matching bracelets around my wrists. On my right upper arm, I've tied my Fire Nation headband, opposite to Rach, who has it on her left arm. I have a short black skirt on with fishnet shorts on underneath. My boots are just above knee length high and further up on my thighs are packs of senbon. At my waist are duo swords. Over my skirt, I've got a cape like piece of clothing snapped around my hips so that it flutters behind me as I walk, but still leaves my back cape-free.

Next to me, my best friend, Rachel, has black, shoulder length hair and thick eyeliner around her ocean blue eyes. She is pale as hell and is wearing black lipstick. She is wearing a blue and black corset top, underneath which, she has tattoos of bat wings in black ink. She has black elbow length gloves and a short skirt that matches mine. She has thigh length boots and she has numerous small weapons and scrolls on her person. She has a long sleeved trench coat over her clothes and it reaches her ankles.

Together, we are a team. We have no sensei, or an extra person to make a team of three. We still believe we are as strong as a team of three though. We fight and live only for ourselves and one another, after all. We are all the other person has left.

We enter the Konoha gates and look around for any sign of where the chuunin exams are being held. We see where they are being held and that it starts tomorrow.

"Close call." I murmur.

"We would have made it, one way or another." Rachel replies. We walk back out of Konoha and into the woods. We hop into the branches and jump around Konoha, looking for somewhere to train.

We finally reach an area with a few logs scattered on the field. Much to our disappointment, however, we find that the field already has occupants.

It's late in the afternoon at this point, making the shines in our hair stand out. In mine are red and gold and in Rachel's hair there is a strange mix of blue and green.

On the field are nine people, about our age. There is a brown haired boy with pale pink eyes and no pupils, a black haired girl with pale blue eyes and no pupils, a boy with a dog, a boy in a thick white trench coat, a boy in the ugliest green jumpsuit I've ever seen, a girl with a giant scroll on her back, a blonde boy in the ugliest _orange_ jumpsuit ever, a bubble gum pink haired girl and a familiar looking raven haired boy.

We decide to skip this field and try a different one. Just as we are leaving, a kunai stabs into the tree just where my head had been. My eyes widen and I look into the field. The blonde boy has his arm extended towards us, as if he had thrown something.

I snarl and throw a senbon at him, cutting into his shoulder. He cries out and grabs at his wound. Rach and I quickly and gracefully make our way out of the field, before being in range of another attack.

As soon as we are in another training field, we start to talk.

"I was this close to senboning the shit out of that boy." I growl, holding my pointer finger a few millimeters away from my thumb.

"Join the club." Rachel snarls, stabbing at the air in front of her with a kunai.

Like I said, we only live for ourselves _and each other_.

We train for a couple of hours and then head back into Konoha to rent somewhere to sleep. A further few minutes of searching and we have enough to rent one room in a moderate part of town. We walk up the stairs and into room 666, which is where we will be staying for the duration of our visit.

We open the slightly creaky door and take our first look into the room.

The wall is a bright, disgusting shade of yellow, with bed sheets and pillows to match. There is a large window next to one bed and there are green curtains to hide the moonlight. On the other side of the room, there is a doorway, probably leading to the bathroom.

"Which bed would you like, Rach?" I ask my friend, turning slightly to face her. She looks from one bed to the other and walks over to the one farthest away from the window.

"This one." she replies, flopping down on the bed.

I walk over to the window and open the curtains. The moonlight immediately casts it's glow into our room. I sigh.

"Do you mind if I turn off the light?" I question Rachel.

"Be my guest. I wanna go to sleep too." Rach yawns back. I flick off the light switch and crawl under the horridly coloured but surprisingly comfortable sheets.

I fall asleep within a few minutes.

_I look behind me, at my pursuer, and then to the front again, speeding up. He moves slower than me, but still manages to keep up. He has no need to stop and catch his breath, like I do. He has no need of sleep, like I do. I once again stop to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and breathe deeply. I look to my side, where I can hear my pursuers steady footfalls. I stand up straight again and am about to take off when I find that I can't move._

_I look down and around my feet is sand... and it's rising towards my head. I scream and struggle as the sand wraps all around me._

_All I see before utter blackness, which I can take for death, swallows me completely, is a pair of murderous jade green eyes with no pupils._

I bolt upright. Holy shit that was freaky. And to make it worse, I'd seen those eyes before, but can't remember where. I put my head in my hands and attempt at breathing normally. I look out the window and everything seems to freeze, including what seemed to be my heart beat.

The blood red hair, the sand gourd... and as he turned to look at me, the jade green eyes... It was him.

_The blood haired boy blushed and fiddled with his fingers._

"_What's wrong, Tanuki-kun?" the little light brunette asked, smiling at her playmate._

"_U-um, Kaki-chan? I think... I think I like you." the little boy confesses._

"_Aww. I like you too!" the little girl giggles._

"_Not, like you, but **like** you." he sighs._

_The little girl's forehead crinkles, like she's thinking hard. The boy leans forward and their lips touch._

Oh my Jashin. Tanuki-kun is here? And looking at me? Why isn't he coming over?

I'm about to call out to him, when his lifeless stare becomes a glare of hatred. Aww, hell naw. He so did not just look at me that way.

He jumps off the next buildings roof slowly and falls to the ground. I look down to see him but he's already gone.

Aww. Fuck it. I close the curtains hastily and turn away from the window.

It can't be him. It can't. He's in Suna, in the cemetary I was told. I.... don't know. Maybe... It's all just a dream and if I go back to sleep and I'll wake up into that other place. I shuddered... maybe not there... but somewhere.

I curl back up under the covers and go back to sleep after about an hour of tossing and turning.

_**In the morning... O.O**_

Jeez... I bet I look like crap almost as much as I feel like it. I groan and I hear Rachel groan back. I groan back harder and she copies me.

"Rachel... I need to tell you something." I sigh, suddenly awake.

"Mmm, what is it?" she asks.

I sit up and put my arms around my legs. "I-I think I saw Tanuki-kun last night. Twice." I confess and she bolts upright.

"WHAT?" she yells. I chuckle because her hair is a mess and her clothes are all lopsided.

"Well... I had a dream last night. It involved sand and dying and a pair of jade eyes that I recognized. I woke up and was all like, 'WTF?', but then I looked out of the window and I swore I saw him sitting right up there!" I answer, speeding up my speech and pointing dramatically to where I saw Tanuki-kun last night.

"By the fall of Satan..." Rachel gasps. "It can't have been him. He's dead, that's what we were told. So was Karasu-kun, but that was in the great Uchiha clan slaughter." Rachel reasons, her eyes starting to moisten.

"_Tee hee! Catch me, Karasu-kun!" the black haired girl giggles. She jumps off the swing and lands towards the black haired boy. They fall down together in the sand, giggling like mad._

_The little girl realizes their closeness and blushes and averts her eyes._

_In return, the little boy brushes the girls hair out of her face and kisses her lips gently._

"_I like you, Mizu-chan." the little boy admits._

"_I like you, too." the girl answers, kissing him again._

"Yeah. They have to be dead. The whole Uchiha clan was slaughtered. It can't have been Tanuki-kun." I repeat strongly.

"Well... Tanuki-kun might not have been there... Karasu-kun definitely was there. It was his clan. No survivors, they said." Rachel whispers, holding her legs in her arms.

"Yes, but. There was that one guy we met, remember? He had a black and red cloak on, black hair and the Uchiha clan eyes, only spazzier." I reminisce.

Rachel smiles at my use of the word 'spazzier.' I get up and stretch. We haven't talked about this stuff in ages.

"I'm gonna take a shower, 'kay?" I ask, heading into the bathroom.

"'Kay. I dibs the bathroom next though." Rach calls.

I chuckle. "Yeah, who else is going to dibs it, Rach? That bed sheet there?" I laugh closing the door. I hear the sound of Rachel getting breakfast.

After I've had my shower, I get out, brush my teeth and get dressed in my ninja outfit. I strap the duo swords to my waist and head out into the bedroom part of the room again, lightly combing my still damp hair.

"You can head in now, Rach." I announce, sitting on the end of my bed, trying to manage my hair so that it dries right. By the time Rach comes out of the bathroom, my hair is dry and I've had my breakfast.

"Here, Rach." I state, going over to her and putting my hands just above her head. I close my eyes and send a little heat to my hands. Steam rises from my friends head and goosebumps appear on her arms because of the heat.

"All better." I smile, taking my hands away when her hair has dried.

"Thanks. Let's go meet our fate." Rachel sighs, twirling her finger with fake enthusiasm.

"Woo." I copy her tone and we head out the door together. I know some people think ninjas need to make really risky and amazing entrances and exits in and out of rooms. But, HELLO! It's called a door. Your meant to use them. Duh.

We walk passed the pimply faced clerk in front of the main desk. He drools at us. I shudder and we walk out into the sunlight. I stretch in the sunlight and take a deep breath.

"I rise with the sun." I say, trying to soak up as much sun as possible.

"I rise with the moon." Rachel replies, shrinking away from the sun as if it is burning her. Well... I suppose it is... Heheh. Sunburn.

I roll my eyes at Rach as we walk around the streets of Konoha, waiting for the time of the chuunin exams to start. I sigh impatiently before we come across a group of loud voices.

"Wanna check it out?" Rachel asks me, looking at my face. I give her a smirk and a knowing look and we jump onto the roof of a building and then onto the footpath, but we keep to the shadows. Subtle... Nice.

I can see a guy who could probably be cute if he wasn't wearing a huge black suit, a huge bandaged thing on his back and a whole wad of paint on his face, _**(AN: I mean, come on, WTF is up with that? He should have heat stroke! He lives in a freaking desert for God's sake!.... OK.... rant over... I think.)**_ holding up a midget, and I can see the blonde midget in the orange jumpsuit from yesterday standing up for the midget being held, standing with two other little midgets and the pink haired girl from yesterday. Wow. Might as well call it the Village of the Midgets.

All the talking is muffled, so I can't really hear what's being said. Rach and I sneak around so that 1) we get a better view and 2) we can hear properly.

A pretty blonde chick comes onto the scene after a random rock is thrown, by the black haired boy who just randomly is sitting on a tree branch, at the paint-black-wearing-bandage-man ninja by the familiar black haired ninja. I then notice that the blonde midget has a bandage under his clothes.

"Is that..?" Rachel starts.

"Hella yes." I answer, my hand twitching towards my senbon.

"Nikki..." Rachel trails off warningly. I pick a senbon up and am about to throw it when someone else entered the scene. It was him... Fuck bucket.

My senbon loosely slips from between my fingers and luckily lands back into the pack, not making a noise.

I don't pay any attention at all to what is being said because I'm still staring at the new arrival, until, that is, he looks straight into my eyes.

They weren't my Tanuki-kun's eyes.

Tanuki-kun's eyes were full off compassion, friendliness and love. This stranger's eyes are full of hate and murderous intent.

"G-Gaara!" the blonde stutters. Well, this version of Tanuki-kun obviously bullies to get his power. I glare at him. He's not who I thought he was. Tanuki-kun was going to be a nice person, no matter what happened. He promised me.

"We're not alone." Gaara answers, glaring in my direction.

I walk into the sun, Rachel following me. I hear the familiar ink haired boy's breath hitch a little.

"Sorry to crash the party." I sigh, flicking a senbon around my fingers.

The blonde midget gasps.

"You!" he exclaims pointing childishly at me.

I gasp back. "Me! No way!" I exclaim, wide-eyed. I roll my eyes at him and we walk out out of the way of them all. I don't even look back at the grotesque version of Tanuki-kun.

We follow other groups of ninjas into a big building, white-ish grey in colour.

"Eh. Better than the ugly yellow colour that our room is covered in." Rachel observes, looking around.

"Touche." I reply, trying to forget all about "Tanuki-kun" and focus on the exams to come.

We walk into a huge room, where all movement stops as we walk in. All the ninjas there seem to be assessing us, deciding whether or not we are a big enough threat to worry about. Rach and I stick to one side of the room as everyone slowly starts moving again.

After we see every ninja enter, we are all called into a huge classroom, where there are benches.

"Theory." I whisper to Rachel as we take a bench down the back.

Once everyone is settled, our situation is explained to us and an exam is given out. The teacher says that if we get caught cheating, then we arm eliminated out of the exams. I don't even risk a glance at Rach, but make my eyes stay rooted to my paper.

I close my eyes and spread my mind out throughout the ninjas, getting the information I need. My telepathic force touches with Rachel's, so we both know how the other is getting the answers.

I jot down the answers that the annoying pink haired girl has, knowing that having her answers will be better than having no answers at all. We sit that exam for an hour or so, with the only interruption being black suit guy wanting to pee.

"Subtle. Real smooth." I scoff at the obviously brain dead ninja.

At the end of the hour or so, the teacher tells us that there is a tenth question, and those who get the question wrong can't take the chuunin exams, ever again. My eyes widen at this. It must be a really hard question. The teacher then goes onto saying that those who drop out now and don't take the 10th question are welcome to come back next year.

A few groups leave the room, but Rach and I stay behind, knowing that we will be able to pass.

"Congratualtions! You all pass the tenth question!" the teacher states gleefully. I sweatdrop. So much for difficult.

A female enters the room via the window. I look to the door and see that it's in perfect working condition. I really don't get why ninjas don't understand that a door can be used to walk through.

"I'll be your supervisor for the second exam!" the female teacher exclaims. I blink blankly at her.

We all head out of the exam room, everyone talking loudly. Rach and I keep quiet and hang outside of the door until everyone is gone, or so we think. As we walk outside the big main doors, we are "ambushed" by the blonde haired midget and the annoying pink haired girl.

We easily take them out, gaining a lot of attention without wanting to.

"Great. Now look what you made us do." I sigh, gesturing to the onlookers.

The blonde haired midget just groans from in front of my shoes.

"Good luck next time, bucko." I laugh, walking away from them. I notice the raven haired boy that is part of their team watching Rach, looking about ready to explode with confusion.

I ignore him and look forwards again. Things are going from creepy to disturbing reeeal fast.

_**The next morning..........**_

_**(AN: Sorry guys! I don't know much about the chuunin exams and how long is between each one. I'm really sorry!!!)**_

Thankfully, nothing strange happened last night, for which I'm thankful.

Now, instead of heading to the exam building again, the rest of the ninjas, Rach and I head to a huge forest instead. We go to a big table and sign the papers there. We put down all our information and receive a white "Heaven Scroll" in return.

"You will be needing to get an Earth Scroll." Anko explains. Rach and I nod and stand up to a big opening in the fence.

"When I say so, you need to get into the forest as quick as you can and get the opposite scroll. There are booby traps all over the place, so watch your backs. Good luck to all of you. Ready...? Go!" Anko cries. Rach and I dart into the forest faster than most of the ninjas. We jump back onto the ground and walk the rest of the way, knowing full well that there is a group following us.

They jump down and make their huge "ninja entrance". They attack us and we just stand there, staring at them blankly. I alter the air around Rach and I, so that the weapons stop right in front of our faces. We barely blink. Rachel controls the trees to grab hold of the ninjas' ankles and wrists. I bend air through their persons and look through their pockets and things. I find the scroll and see, much to our pleasure, that it's an Earth scroll.

"Well... that was easy." I sigh, taking the scroll from midair and Rach and I jump back into the trees.

"You want to go find some trouble, don't you." Rach, replies, knowing full well what the answer will be.

"Well, duh." I laugh, listening closely for any sound of a battle. After about an hour, we've helped a couple of teams and watched a few fights. We finally hear another fight, and this one seems more interesting.

It's Tanuki-kun and his siblings fighting some other random ninjas. I watch as they talk for a little while, keeping my eyes on Tanuki-kun. He screws the lid off of his gourd and I know what's going to come out before it actually does.

I gasp as sand wraps all around the first ninja.

"Sand coffin." Tanuki-kun's now monotone voice states, lifting the ninja off the ground.

"Sand burial." he says again, crushing the ninja in the sand casing. My breath gets caught in my throat and a tear escapes my eye.

"H-here. Take the scroll." the other ninjas stutter, putting the scroll on the ground and trying to back away.

Before I can say a word in protest, Gaara crushes them to. I won't call him Tanuki-kun anymore because that's obviously not who he is now. I'm full on crying now, Rachel trying to keep me quiet. I squeeze my eyes shut and jump across the meadow, refusing to look at Gaara. I feel an altering of the air and know that his sand is after me. I reverse the air and it clashes, making the sand crash around me.

As I jump through the wall of sand, I look to Gaara and see him watching me with only slightly widened eyes. Rach follows after me and we jump into the trees on the other side of the meadow. I land heavily on the tree branch and drop to my knees and cry into my hands.

"It's him, alright." Rach sighs, sitting down next to me on the branch.

"No. No! It's not him. It can't be him. It's not _my_ Tanuki-kun at least. He would never do anything like that." I deny, wiping my eyes. "It might be him in body, but it's not him in mind."

Rach nods and comforts me for a while, before we get up and go to the tower in the middle of the Forest. We open the doors and go up to the big room. There are a couple of teams of ninjas there, including the sand squad.

I don't look at them and Rach and I go over into the corner of the room that is still facing the screen so we can watch the other teams. I watch as the senseis of the other teams congratulate their students. I look back down before I can start crying again. Our sensei and third member of our team were killed by Orochimaru a few years ago. His name was Skye. He was a great team member. We were lucky to have him.

We wait while other teams slowly make their ways into the building, including the team with the not-so-smart blonde ninja with whiskers, the annoying pink haired girl and the raven haired boy.

"Congratulations to all of you who made it to this point. You have completed the second test. Since we did not expect so many of you to complete this test, we are going to have preliminary rounds before the actual third exam. You will be battling against each other in an attempt to gain your place in the third exam." Anko explains. Rach and I nod with the rest of the remaining ninjas.

"I will now pass you over to your next sensei." Anko states, gesturing to a very sick looking man.

"Will you please follow me over to where your preliminary exams will take place." he coughs. I look at him, a little worry on my face. He looks like he's going to keel over and die any moment. Rach and I sweatdrop.

We finally reach a big center with huge hands with the fingers in a chakra concentrating position.

"Your names will be mixed randomly in our computer. The name who appears beside yours will be the one you will be fighting. Please watch the screen." the sensei chokes, taking around ten minutes to get the sentence out through his coughing. We look up to the screen and watch as names flick up all over the screen.

They finally come to a stop.

I'm fighting some random from the Snow Village and Rachel is fighting someone from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Wonderful (Note, the sarcasm).

I look to Rach just as she looks to me. We share a glance and then look away from each other.

Ah, crap.

We walk up to the ledge-y, balcony-y thing above the battle area. I feel someone watching me and turn my head to see Gaara sizing me up, wondering how good of an opponent I'll be, probably.

I sniff indignantly. If only he knew...

I flick my fingers in his direction and some fire immediately comes up to block the sand attack. I focus the heat and watch as it changes colour, first to blue, then to white. The sand crystallizes and turns to glass that falls to the floor and shatters.

I stare at the shattered glass for a moment before walking to the other side of the ledge, completely ignoring Gaara.

Rachel is the second battle. I briefly put my hand on her shoulder in a sign of confidence. She gives me a small smile and then walks down the stairs and into the arena. The boy there looks sort of strong and very passive, not pulling the look off as well as Rach, though.

She stands before him, making him drool slightly. She rolls her eyes and waits for the battle to begin.

(Rach's POV)

Oh My Satan, I'm fighting a complete moron. I wish the sick guy would hurry and start the battle. I'll end it quickly.

"And.... begin!" I finally here him say.

"At last." I grumble. The boy immediately sets up a Mist jutsu to cloud my vision and runs at me, kunai raised and a battle cry escaping his lips.

I sigh impatiently and bend the moisture into a small ball and fling it across the room. I do this quickly, so that he doesn't have time to dodge as I move under him as he dives at me. I then quickly hit a few pressure points and he thumps, paralyzed, to the floor. For extra measure, I freeze over his body with water drawn from the air around me and from the damp ground.

"The match goes to Rachel Winter!" the announcer guy shouts, just making it over the murmur of the other students. I casually half stalk/half walk back up the staircase and smile confidently at Nikki. She grins widely at me.

Only because I know her so well, do I see that the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

(Nikki's POV)

How I wish I could be completely happy for Rach. For some cruel reason, though, part of me is still feeling betrayed by Gaara. I grant him one quick glance to see he's glaring at me. I try, and almost completely succeed, in hiding the flash of pain.

We watch the battles, until it's my turn. During Sasuke's battle, Rachel's grip on the bar had bent it into the shape of her fingers. She has to let go of the bar to wish me luck.

"Try not to get _too_ beat up, okay?" Rach laughs. I smirk.

"He wishes he could get me." I reply, walking down the stairs. A white-haired, green eyed boy stands there, looking cocky and self-obsessed.

"I'll go easy on you." he sighs, as if he's doing me a great favour.

"You piss me off already. If you're not careful, you'll get burned." I warn, sending an eye-melting glare his way. I can tell he is freaked out by me, but he attempts to cover it up by scoffing at me.

"And.... begin." the sick guy cries.

"Fire Style: Flaming Tornado." I murmur. I start off by running around him, using wind to propel me forward and to create the tornado. I then start powerful flames in my hands, feeling the heat spread all around me as fire takes place of the wind, creating a huge spiral of heat and colour.

I listen in glee to the screams of pain emitting from the middle of the tornado. I dig my feet into the ground, stopping the tornado and making the poor boy fall to the ground, unconscious.

I look around at the shocked faces around the balcony, awe behind everyone of them to some degree.

All except the one I really wanted to see the reaction of.

Gaara stands there, close to the bar and watching with only a hard glare on his face.

"This round goes to... Nicole Peters!" the ill man exclaims. After hearing that, I walk back up the stairs to Rachel.

"You just _had_ to show off, didn't you, Nikki." she scoffs, rolling her eyes. I just give her a cheeky grin and watch the final battles. When it came to the end of Gaara's battle against a 'Rock Lee', I feel like being sick. I could tell by Rachel's worried face that I looked like it, too.

I turned away from the arena to try and connect that the sweet little boy I knew and loved in my early childhood had just crushed the right half of another boy's body. I take a couple of deep breaths.

"Rachel, I need some water, please." I murmur. She immediately draws some clean water from the air and bends it into a small bowl made out of earth.

I drink it down as Gaara and Rock Lee are carried away on stretchers. I bite back tears as all the others head back down to the arena. Rachel lightly touches my shoulder and I turn around.

"Thanks." I sniff. She takes the bowl and melds it back into the earth. She then walks towards the arena, knowing that I'll follow her.

I compose myself and walk into the arena, the last one to be there. I listen to the instructions given now.

We were to go to the big battle arena in one month for the final exam. The whole village of Konoha will be there to watch us.

Fun fun.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: It's howdy doody time.... bitch.**_

_**Ava: O... kay... then... -averts gaze-**_

_**Rachel: Nikki... did you take your meds today?**_

_**Nikki: Did you take your **_**shut the hell up****_ today? -glares-_**

_**Rachel: Touche.**_

_**Ava: R + R plze**_


End file.
